Noël
by ZRedPoppy
Summary: KuroganeFye & léger SyaoranSakura. De là d'où je viens, à Noël, on fait une trève.Que vatil se passer après la trève?


**Titre **: Noël (je suis très imaginative dans mes titres, si, si.)

**Auteur :** pointe son nom d'utilisateur :

**Série :** tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE

**Pairing :** Kurogane/Fye :D Je suis sûre que vous n'attendiez pas ça de moi:D

**Genre :** Méga fluff of doom : D

**Disclaimer :** Les persos sont à Clamp, je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus.

**Note :** Je déteste Noël. Mais bon. Tous les prétextes sont bons, n'est-ce pas? Ceci est un one-shot, je ne ferai donc pas de suite. Et pour une fois, je dépasse les 700 mots! Woouuuh, go me!

* * *

Kurogane trouvait cette idée parfaitement stupide. Mais Sakura avait l'air parfaitement enchantée et Syoran avait cherché un moment avant de la trouver. Quant à Fye, il s'était réjoui. Mais ça ne comptait pas, puisqu'il se réjouissait toujours de tout et de rien.  
Noël.  
Il se demanda qui était l'abruti qui avait inventé une fête aussi idiote et se dit qu'il aimerait bien pouvoir lui régler son compte.  
Il était assis sur le canapé du salon qu'ils occupaient, Fye assis à l'autre bout dudit canapé, regardant la neige à travers la fenêtre située juste au dessus d'eux.  
Une sonnerie se fit entendre.  
"Ha! C'est prêt!"  
Kurogane lui lança un regard suspicieux tandis qu'il se levait et se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Il revint au bout de quelques minutes, un plateau entre les mains et sur le plateau, des gateaux aux formes étranges.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?  
- Des bonhommes en pain d'épice!  
Fye rayonnait de joie. Le ninja le regardait d'un air qui disait "tu es vraiment bizarre" mais le magicien n'en tint pas cas et posa le plateau sur la table basse disposée devant le canapé.  
Kurogane regarda par la fenêtre. Au loin, il put voir Sakura et Syaoran jouer dans la neige.  
Il eut un sursaut de surprise lorsqu'il se retourna : Fye était penché au dessus de lui, un biscuit à la main, un sourire collé au visage, une main dans le dos. Kurogane se cala contre le dossier du canapé, pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux deux, mais Fye n'en profita que pour se rapprocher encore.  
- Goûte!  
- Jamais de la vie! Tu ne me feras plus avaler quoi que ce soit qui ressemble de près ou de loin à du sucre!  
- Oooh, Kuro-pooon, s'il te plaîîît, je les ai fait exprès pour toi!  
- Ha, tu me les brises avec tes idioties!  
- Et toi tu me brises le coeur! Kuro-muuune, s'il te plaît! S'il te plaîîît!  
- ...Et tu ne me forces plus jamais à manger de sucre?  
- Promis!  
Kurogane prit une moue dégoûtée, ferma les yeux, fronça le nez mais ouvrit quand même la bouche. Fye lui mit délicatement une petite partie du gateau dans la bouche, en profitant pour s'approcher un peu plus. Il se dit qu'au point où il en était, il pouvait toujours profiter de la situation. Il s'assit donc sur les genoux de son vis-à-vis, posant une main sur son torse. Kurogane ouvrit les yeux, finissant de manger son morceau de pain d'épice.  
- C'est une recette typique de Noël, ces gateaux, il parait. Fye avait un demi sourire accroché au visage, les yeux mi-clos, la voix un peu rauque.  
- De là d'où je viens, Noël est la nuit des amoureux. Kurogane regardait au delà de Fye, les yeux dans le vague.  
- Je crois que notre princesse et son brave consort on saisi cet aspect. Fye regardait par la fenêtre.  
En effet, les deux adolescents étaient assis sur un banc du jardin. Syaoran tenait les mains de Sakura dans les siennes et la jeune fille avait posé sa tête sur son épaule.  
Kurogane leva les yeux vers Fye. Il avait l'air un peu indigné, comme s'il s'était attendu à autre chose.  
- Qu'y a-t-il?  
-Rien, rien. Kurogane avait l'air contrarié, se redressa, faisant perdre un peu l'équilibre à Fye qui s'était assis en travers de ses jambes. Il le rattrappa à la dernière seconde, passant une main derrière son dos.  
- Hyuuu, quels reflexes, Kuro-woof!  
Fye passa ses bras autour du cou de Kurogane.  
- Comme ça, je ne risque pas de tomber!  
- Hun.  
Ils se regardèrent un moment.  
- Et de là d'où je viens, au jour de Noël, on doit s'offrir des cadeaux et faire une trève.  
-Hyuu, ça m'a l'air très intéressant, tout ça! Une trève dis-tu?  
Il s'affala contre le torse du guerrier, cala sa tête au creu de son épaule.  
- Alors ce soir, tu ne me menaceras pas?  
Kurogane remonta sa main du bas du dos de Fye à ses épaules, portant l'autre main sur le bras gauche de Fye.  
- Non, ce soir, pas de menaces.  
Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, Kurogane caressant alternativement les cheveux et le dos de Fye et Fye frottant sa joue ou son nez contre le cou de Kurogane, se demandant vaguement si c'était à cause de la trève ou si c'était selon son envie que Kurogane se montrait aussi tendre avec lui. Kurogane brisa le silence en rappelant à Fye qu'il fallait faire des cadeaux à ceux qui nous sont chers au matin de Noël.  
- Des cadeaux? Mais, on devrait vite sortir pour aller en acheter alors! Les magasins vont bientôt fermer, il est déjà tard.  
Il se releva, pris la main de son compagnon, se dirigea vers la porte, commençant déjà à tourner le bouton de la porte.  
- Fye...  
Le magicien se retourna, pour découvrir un Kurogane a l'air moqueur qui lui tendait un manteau, une écharpe et des gants.  
- Si tu sors sans ça, tu vas attrapper la mort.  
- Hoo, mon Kuro-rin ne veut pas que je meurs!  
Il pris ses vêtements, les enfila, planta un baiser sur la joue de Kurogane, qui en resta pantois et sorti illico presto pour aller rejoindre la princesse et Syaoran et leur demander de venir avec eux.  
Une fois arriver en ville, ils se séparèrent en deux groupes. Kurogane parti avec Syaoran et Fye avec Sakura. Ils trouvèrent tous plus ou moins rapidement des cadeaux appropriés. Sakura et Fye étaient enchantés, Syaoran assez amusé et Kurogane se refusait à admettre qu'il avait trouvé agréable de faire ces courses.  
Ils se rejoinrent un peu plus tard, la nuit était déjà tombée, et Sakura s'était blottie contre Syaoran.  
Les deux adultes marchaient derrière, portant les paquets, plongés dans un silence agréable.  
Kurogane prit tous ses paquets dans un bras, laissant tomber le gauche le long de son corps. Fye fit de même avec son bras droit, s'amusant à effleurer de temps en temps la main de Kurogane. Il est vrai qu'il en profitait, qu'il exagérait et abusait de cette trève, mais il savait pertinemment que Kurogane était très traditionnaliste et ne romprait pas la trève. Mais en contre partie, il était beaucoup plus calme et silencieux et n'essayait pas de pousser son ami à bout par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables.  
Sakura avisa, sur le chemin, des petites calèches pour deux personnes. Syaoran accepta de monter dedans pour lui faire plaisir, Fye accepta parce que ça l'amusait. Mais Kurogane ne voulait pas. Oh non. Kurogane préférait encore rentrer à pieds sous la neige plutôt que de monter là dedans. Mais Fye le prit par un bras, se collant contre lui et lui demanda doucement à l'oreille :  
- S'il te plaît, viens. Ce sera amusant, j'en suis sûr. Viens...  
- Et pourquoi je devrais venir? Lui demanda Kurogane, les sourcils froncés.  
- Pour me faire plaisir?  
L'air languide de Fye marchait à tous les coups. Fye resta accroché au bras du ninja, s'assit contre lui dans le véhicule, lui parlant à l'oreille de tout et de rien, lui demandant ce qu'il avait acheté ou lui montrant tout simplement telle ou telle partie du paysage. Il lui arracha même quelques sourires. Fye était bien content que Sakura et Syaoran soient dans une autre calèche. Il aurait détesté les embarraser ou devoir se restraindre. Là, il pouvait poser la tête sur l'épaule de Kurogane, lui prendre la main et même...Non. Il attendrait encore un peu. Peut être même que ce serait Kurogane qui ferait le premier pas? Sûrement plus tard. Ils étaient arrivés devant chez eux. Fye lâcha Kuro, decendit, un peu triste que Kurogane n'ait pas pris les devants, et en même temps ravi de ne pas avoir été repoussé.  
Sakura et Syaoran se donnaient la main. L'espace d'un instant, Kurogane considéra la possibilité de saisir celle de Fye mais ne fit que tendre la main, avant que Fye ne parte en courant à l'intérieur de la maison. Il voulait bien y mettre du sien, mais si Fye se mettait à fuir ... Il soupira et entra dans la maison. Il déposa ses paquets près du petit arbre de Noël que Sakura avait ramené et reparti s'assoir sur le canapé. C'était devenu sa place attitrée. Il l'aimait bien, ce canapé après tout.  
Le repas fut copieux, délicieux, et après avoit quitté la table, comme l'information avait circulé que Noël était traditionnellement la soirée des amoureux, Sakura et Syaoran étaient partis s'exiler dans le jardin, laissant le magicien seul avec le ninja.  
- J'ai hâte d'être à demain matin! S'exclama Fye tout d'un coup.  
- Et pourquoi ça?  
- Pour recevoir ton cadeau bien sûr! Fye s'était accroupi devant Kurogane, encore une fois assis sur son canapé. Ce dernier se pecha, ne laissant qu'une distance minimale entre leurs visages.  
- Qui te dit que je t'ai choisi un cadeau...Fye?  
- Aww, Fye fit la moue. Tu ne m'aurais pas fait ça! Alors que moi, je t'ai choisi un cadeau, avec amour et dévotion!  
Kurogane arqua un sourcil. Il considéra Fye un bon moment, regardant la position dans laquelle il était, puis glissa au bas du canapé, de sorte à se retrouver au même niveau que lui. Il lui mit une mèche de cheveux derrière les oreilles.  
- Avec amour et dévotion, hun?  
- Oui, Kuro-pon...Oh! regarde...  
Fye pointa vers le plafond, duquel une branche de gui était suspendue. Sur le coup, Kurogane se demanda vaguement si Fye n'utilisait vraiment jamais sa magie. Et puis, quand il se rendit compte que Fye semblait attendre une réaction de sa part, il fit ce qu'il comptait faire, gui ou non. Il encadra le visage de Fye d'une de ses puissantes mains, passant l'autre autour de la taille du magicien et se pencha en avant, les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux clos.  
Les yeux de Fye ne se fermèrent que lorsque les lèvres de Kurogane se posèrent sur les siennes, en dessinèrent les contours de la pointe de la langue et qu'il se sentit poussé en arrière, sur l'épais tapis.  
Ils s'embrassèrent un moment, leurs mains encore un peu timides, osant à peine séparer leurs bouches l'une de l'autre. Bientôt, les baisers se firent plus insistants, se délocalisèrent et Fye se retrouva avec un Kurogane en train de lui mordiller le cou.  
- Kuro-sama, tu vas me laisser une marque si tu continues...  
- Mais j'y compte bien, monsieur Flowrite, j'y compte bien.  
- Aww, Kuro-mine est en train de marquer ce qui est à lui!  
Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge de Fye, où Kurogane déposa un baiser.  
- Précisément.  
Sakura et Syoran choisirent ce moment pour rentrer, l'air épuisé. Kurogane et Fye se relevèrent préstement, faisant comme si de rien n'était.  
Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et Syoran et Sakura allèrent se coucher dans leurs chambres respectives.  
- Je crois que nous devrions aller nous coucher nous aussi, Kuro-pon, si nous devons nous lever de bonne heure demain matin pour les cadeaux.  
Kurogane caressa la joue de Fye du bout de son nez, inhalant son parfum.  
- Oui, tu as raison.  
Il se leva, tendit une main à Fye qui s'en servit pour se relever. Kurogane referma sa prise sur ses doigts et l'entraîna vers les escaliers. Arrivés en haut, ils se lachèrent, chacun allant devant la porte de sa chambre.  
- Bonne nuit, Kuro-rin.  
- Hun, bonne nuit.  
Kurogane regarda Fye entrer dans sa chambre, refermer la porte, puis ouvrit la sienne. Pour la refermer aussitôt et aller dans la chambre de Fye, qui passait son pull au dessus de sa tête.  
- Kuro-pon?  
Les grands yeux de Fye était brillants, même dans la pénombre de sa chambre.  
- Est-ce que ... est-ce que tu veux venir dormir avec moi?  
Il s'était approché et avait posé ses mains sur les hanches de son compagnon.  
- Ho ... euh ...  
- Juste dormir.  
Kurogane lui souriait, son front appuyé contre le haut de sa tête.  
- D'accord...  
Fye déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de Kurogane et lui prit la main, mais se laissa guider. Il avait l'impression de marcher au ralenti, qu'il n'arrivait pas à suivre le rythme de l'action et qu'il n'étais pas acteur mais plutot témoin, un peu comme s'il flottait, même s'il ressentait la chaleur que dégageait la main de Kurogane comme si elle était décuplée.  
Arrivés dans sa chambre, Kurogane ôta ses vêtements, Fye acheva d'enlever les siens, et tous deux se blottir l'un contre l'autre au milieu du lit de Kurogane. Fye ne se rappelait pas l'avoir connu aussi protecteur à son égard. Ou du moins n'était il pas aussi tendre. Certes, ses mouvements restaient un peu brutaux, emprunt d'une certaine force qui semblait impossible à réfrener, mais quand il l'étreignait, il sentait qu'il faisait attention.  
Ils s'endormirent rapidement, la chaleur de l'autre comme somnifère.  
Le lendemain matin, les couvertures étaient défaites, ne les recouvrant plus qu'à moitié. Fye eut un frisson. Il tendit le bras pour la tirer sur lui, quand il sentit un baiser déposé derrière son oreille.  
- Bonjour, Fye.  
Il se retourna, un grand sourire accroché au visage.  
- Bonjour, Kuro-min.  
- "Kuro-min"?  
- Oui, Kuro-min.  
Il se blottit contre le torse du guerrier. Il caressa sa clavicule du bout des lèvres.  
- Allez Fye, debout...  
Fye s'écarta à regret de Kurogane, qui commençait à se lever.  
Fye gagna sa chambre, s'habilla et retrouva Kurogane en bas, au salon, près du petit arbre. Il tenait une petite boite oblongue entre les mains, de couleur sombre. Bleu foncé.  
Quand Fye arriva à son niveau, il ouvrit la boite, en sortit son contenu, la posa et prit la main de Fye dans celle qui ne tenait pas le présent. Un bracelet. Un bracelet en or assez simple, aux mailles entrecroisées. Simple, mais efficace. Discret et masculin.  
Après que Kuro le lui ait accroché, Fye lui sauta au cou sans préavis.  
- Merci!  
- Ha...De rien.  
Il serra le magicien dans ses bras, souriant.  
Il était ravi que son cadeau lui fasse autant plaisir.  
Fye se tourna vers le sapin, ramassa un paquet rouge et noir, de taille moyenne, un peu lourd, et le tendit à Kurogane.  
En l'ouvrant, Kurogane découvrit deux dagues entrecroisées, dont le manche ouvragé représentait des dragons. Elles étaient faite dans une matière typique du pays où ils étaient, exquise.  
- Je n'ai pas voulu prendre une épée, parce que comme tu vas récupérer celle que tu as laissé chez Yuuko un jour ou l'autre et que tu en as déjà une ... J'ai pensé que ça ... enfin...  
Kurogane lui prit les mains.  
- Merci.  
Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, pencha son visage un peu plus sur la droite, reposa sa bouche sur celle du magicien. Sa langue caressa la lèvre inférieure de Fye avant de s'insinuer à l'intérieur de la bouche de son compagnon et d'aller caresser sa langue avec la sienne. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, les yeux clos, les doigts entrecroisés.  
Et n'entendirent pas arriver Syaoran et Sakura, qui, après être restée bouche bée quelques secondes, se confondit en excuse, le rouge lui montant aux joues.  
- Ce n'est rien, Sakura-chan!  
- Mais, vraiment, je suis nav...Enfin, nous sommes navrés, vraiment désolés, excusez-nous...  
Kurogane grogna un peu, avant d'assurer que c'était pas si grave. Syaoran regardait ses chaussures, le rouge de ses joues faisant de la concurrence à celui des joues de Sakura.  
Kurogane et Fye sortirent, pour laisser Sakura et Syaoran s'offrir leurs cadeaux.  
Le ninja se pencha sur Fye qu'il prit dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
- La trève pourrait bien être définitive...Fye-min."

* * *

"Min" marque la beauté :) donc en gros il lui dit "mon beau Kuro" quoi X3 cute, ne? 

N'hésitez surtout pas à poster une review si le coeur vous en dit: D


End file.
